


Let Us Rest, Dear Friend

by jadencross



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadencross/pseuds/jadencross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a superhero is tiring. Sometimes sleep is all you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Rest, Dear Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so at 12:30am I came up with this idea. I had written it by 1:13am. I haven’t proofread this, and I did all the editing on mobile. I’ll probably edit later, but for right now, excuse the mistakes. The idea came from a comic that was super super cute.

The air was cold and bit Marinette’s skin as the moon bounced above her in the sky. He only warmth she felt anymore was of Chat Noir’s body as he held her bridal style and his breath as she panted onto her shoulder. 

It had been a long battle, and though the akuma had been defeated, they had had a whopping five to defeat in less than three hours. Marinette felt the weariness in her bones, and she could only barely force her eyes to remain open. 

As out of it as she was, it was a miracle she realised that Chat Noir had stopped moving. He held her, his arms shaking, the warm puffs of breath giving away just how tired he was. 

“He doesn’t know where to go,” she thought blearily. “He doesn’t know where to take me.”

“Do…do you remember where Marinette lives?” she asked, forcing her lips to move.

She felt Chat smile a little against her arm. “Why of course, my lady,” he replied, the shakiness in his voice only barely hinting at his weariness. “Why?”

“Take me there,” Ladybug replied. There was a pause, then Chat Noir started moving again. Ladybug cracked an eye to check that they were moving in the right direction, before having to close it again. 

Sure, this was probably going to reveal her identity to him, but what did she care? They’d been fighting together for months. Chat Noir had protected her time and time again, and she had done the same. They were a team, and, even though she really didn’t want to, he deserved to know who she was. 

Not to mention he was probably just as tired as she was, but yet here he was carrying her home. 

A beep sounded in the relative quiet of the night. Ladybug couldn’t tell if it was hers or Chat’s, but she didn’t really care.

They were almost home. 

Chat landed softly on the roof, the light of the full moon painting it a bright silver. He swayed a little on his feet, waiting for her to tell him what to do next.

“Go inside,” she said, pointing towards to trap door. “Put me on the bed.”

She could feel another smile, and he shifted her only just enough to get the door open before jumping inside. He shut the door, then dropped to the lower level, only jostling her a little bit. He laid her down on the bed. Marionette could feel him shaking still.

He brushed back her bangs and kissed her forehead, whispering a soft “Goodnight, my lady,” before turning to leave. 

Marinette reached out quickly, grabbing hold of his wrist. The boy turned, his eyes showing tired surprise. Marinette pulled him down, rolling his body over her and to her side so that he was between her and the wall.

“My lady,” Chat started, “I don’t-”

“You’re tired, aren’t you?” Marinette asked.

Chat nodded.

“Stay the night with me.”

Chat’s eyes widened. “My lady,” he began, starting to sit up, “if I do that our secret identities will be-”

“I think you already figured out who I am,” Marinette deadpanned, exhausted. “Now you get to return the favor. Honestly, I’m surprised you made it across Paris with me in your arms, as tired as you are.” She’s looked up at him. Another beep, this one she identified as her own. “I can’t imagine you’d be able to make it home safe.”

Chat Noir seemed to think a bit.

“Maybe you’re right…,” he conceded. He looked up at her and have a tired grin. “If it’s really okay, I’ll stay.”

“Good,” Marinette huffed. She pushed herself close to him, nuzzling her cold nose into his chest. “I’ll find out who you are in the morning.”

She could feel him smile again, and nod.

“See you in the morning, my lady.”

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the sound and feeling of herself transforming back. 

She had to admit, she was a little nervous.

———————

The next morning, Marinette woke up warm. The blankets were piled up around her, and light shone in through the window to her right, warming her face.

She cracked open an eye, looking at the ceiling. By the light she guessed it was probably early morning, and it danced off her ceiling. 

Slowly, she registered the arms curled around her waist, her peripheral vision picking up another head on her pillow. What she had done last night slowly came back to her, and he heart rate picked up. She lay still, measuring the breaths of the person beside her. He seemed to still be asleep. 

She let the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding slide between her teeth, and she made the decision.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she turned her body so that she was laying on her right side facing the window, and Chat Noir. She let her eyes adjust to the light, then, slowly opened her eyes.

She practically stopped breathing.

Meanwhile, her heart rate skyrocketed.

Before her lay Adrien, his hair glowing gold in the sunlight, his face peaceful with sleep. There was a kindness to his eyes she hadn’t noticed before, and the blankets reflected light back onto his face to make it light up even more. Something bloomed in her chest.

“Oh no,” she thought. “He’s so cute up close.”

She wanted to run. She wanted to stay. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to smile. She wanted to wake him up. She wanted to let him sleep. She wanted to talk to him. She never wanted this moment to end. 

Marinette didn’t know what she wanted.

Then, Adrien started to stir. 

It was quiet; only his eyebrows grew slightly closer, and his eyes shook just slightly before one of them slowly slid open, the brilliant green reflecting the light and making them a shade Marinette had never seen them before. 

He smiled then, closing his eye rolling his face closer towards her. He opened his eyes again, lazy mirth reflecting into her gaze.

“Good morning, princess,” he said, voice light and sleepy. “Surprised?”

Surprised didn’t even begin to cover it. Marinette opened her mouth, then shut it, only to open it again a few seconds later. She chewed on words, but couldn’t find the ones to say aloud. Should she address him like Adrien, or like Chat Noir? Should she talk like Ladybug, or Marinette?

Adrien chuckled, rolling over so he was closer to her and tightening his grip around her waist.

“My lady,” he said softly, making Marinette’s heart flutter, “I understand that you appear to be fully awake already. But if you wouldn’t mind, being that cat I am I’d like to sleep a bit longer.”

Marinette couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Would that be okay?” The question was barely a whisper. She could feel him drifting off again.

She nodded, and felt him huff into the blankets. Shortly after, she felt his breathing drop down into sleeping again.

There was a snickering sound from beside her. Marinette turned to see Tikki and another kwami, a little black cat she assumed was Adrien’s, sitting contentedly on her table. They both had smiles on their faces, and seemed happy enough where they were. 

She opened her mouth to ask them something, but then Adrien pulled her close, and she stopped. He had worked hard last night. SHE had worked hard last night. They both deserved a rest before they figured this out.

Marinette sighed, then rolled over and put her arms around Adrien, allowing herself to be pulled back into the heavenly warmth of the blankets. She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr -> http://doujinshittalk.tumblr.com/post/139958446299/let-us-rest-dear-friend 
> 
> I wrote it in one go and was too lazy to edit it whoops. I might someday, though.


End file.
